


kismet

by monkeecamsie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and kaisoo feels, inspired by nini's sweater paws, just fluff, mention of chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeecamsie/pseuds/monkeecamsie
Summary: In his corner of the world though, it’s jokingly known as the “30 seconds of doom,” because of the unique way the soulmate bond presents itself. It’s a recipe for disaster, because in his tiny hometown, after meeting your soulmate, you say whatever you first think about them, no matter how utterly shocking or cheesy it can be.





	kismet

Nobody knows how it all started, or where it began.

Scientists have been trying to find an explanation for years: whether it’s just a matter of being genetically predisposed to like certain people, or if it’s hormones acting up at just the right time, but they’ve never been able to narrow down the cause. Romantics shrug off all their efforts and simply call it fate.

Because that’s what it is. _Destiny_.

No matter what anybody believes, it’s a worldwide phenomenon, this soulmate thing, and too many people have experienced it for themselves to chalk it up to coincidence. Kyungsoo knows that in some places, it manifests itself as a tattoo on your wrist, a name written in indelible and inexplicable ink that tells you who you’re bound to for life. In other countries, it’s called the red string of fate, an invisible bond between two people that only they can see, a bond that grows stronger with time and can’t be broken.

In his corner of the world though, it’s jokingly known as the “30 seconds of doom,” because of the unique way the soulmate bond presents itself. It’s a recipe for disaster, because in his tiny hometown, after meeting your soulmate, you say whatever you first think about them, no matter how utterly shocking or cheesy it can be. It’s like an urge to suddenly tell your whole life story to a complete stranger, except this time it’s to someone who is supposed to destined for you. And yes, most of the stories Kyungsoo has heard have been a bit embarrassing, some humiliating – but all have bonded couples together in an unforgettable moment, a memory they will cherish together forever.

His parents never get tired of telling him their own story. They met at a wedding where his mom was a bridesmaid, and his dad’s first words to her after they were introduced were, “That dress sure is ugly, but you make it look absolutely beautiful.” His mom blushed, and replied with, “And you look like you can’t breathe properly in your suit, but you still look exactly like my type.” They both laughed, linked hands, and that was it. They’ve been together ever since.

Kyungsoo’s witnessed it firsthand too, when his best friend Baekhyun came back from studying abroad. He’d surprised Kyungsoo at a coffee shop where he and his study partner Chanyeol were comparing notes for an exam. They’d been introduced to each other when Chanyeol suddenly blurted out, “I always thought eyeliner was just for girls, but damn, it makes you look so hot.” He blushed right after, cheeks turning what Kyungsoo would call tomato red, but Baekhyun seemed to find it charming as he gazed fondly at the tall man. “Well, you’re freakishly tall and have huge ears, but I can work with that.” And Baekhyun being Baekhyun, he capped off his reply by standing on his tippy toes and pulling Chanyeol’s head down for a swift kiss on the cheek.

Kyungsoo felt like a bit of an outsider for the rest of that afternoon as the two got to know each other better over coffee and cake, but it still made him feel hopeful, knowing that this soulmate thing was bound to happen to him too one day. He just hoped it wouldn’t turn out to be one of those embarrassing stories people would laugh themselves silly over. Oh well, he thinks to himself with a shrug, I guess I’ll never know until it happens.

It’s open mic night at the bar where Kyungsoo works part-time during the summer. He enjoys these events, specially since Baekhyun came home and they fell back into their old routine of singing together. It’s been a long while since they sang a duet in public though, and tonight they’ll have Chanyeol accompanying them on his guitar as an added bonus.

It’s their turn at the mic, and the three of them troop onto the makeshift stage. Chanyeol plays around with his guitar a bit, plucking at the strings absentmindedly as he looks around. “Do you see him yet, babe?,” Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol shakes his head.

Kyungsoo looks at them curiously. “What is it? Who are you looking for?” Baekhyun replies, “His friend’s coming over tonight. His family just moved here and Chanyeol hasn’t seen him in ages, so he invited him to come watch us.” Kyungsoo’s eyes drift over the crowd, but nobody stands out. His nerves are making themselves felt, butterflies dancing around in his tummy, but looking around at the sea of familiar faces helps calm him down.

Pretty soon, it’s time for them to start, and he forgets all about Chanyeol’s friend and his nerves, and loses himself in the music.

They perform two songs, and give in to the audience’s frantic chants of “More, more!” by doing an encore, one of Chanyeol’s own compositions. The performance is a rush, bringing a warm flush to Kyungsoo’s cheeks and a slight sheen to his skin, and he laughs happily with his friends as they make their way towards the bar. Busy talking with Baekhyun, he doesn’t notice the person in his path until he bumps into him.

“Oh, I’m sor-,” he turns to say, but the sight of the boy in front of him stops him dead in his tracks before he can even finish speaking. Tall and lean, with toned limbs and sun-kissed skin, he's adorable in jeans that has rips at the knees and a light pink sweater, with the sleeves just a little bit too long, the tips of his fingers just barely peeping through.

He’s quiet for a few seconds, just long enough for Kyungsoo to start feeling anxious, because this boy is beautiful, and there's a strange warm feeling in his gut and –

“It’s okay, I was rushing over way too fast and I almost knocked you down, and um, has anybody told you that you have the most beautiful heart-shaped lips? Because you do, and when I saw you, I just wanted to _squish_ , but then you started to sing and I wanted to _melt_ , and oh God...” The boy has to pause and take a deep breath, and Kyungsoo grins, because that warm feeling just exploded into such an intense burst of happiness, he feels drunk on it.

The boy blushes, fiddling around with his sweater paws, and Kyungsoo can’t help himself: “God, you’re adorable. You’re taller than I am but you’re like this cute awkward puppy and I.. I think I’d fit perfectly in your arms. You look like you give the best hugs.” He has to stop, biting his lip just to keep himself from saying anything more.

The two lock gazes, matching blushes on their cheeks and goofy smiles on their lips. It’s like they’re in their own little world.. Until the sound of someone clearing their throat breaks their bubble.

Kyungsoo turns to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun, the latter looking starry-eyed and happy. “Aww babe, aren’t they the cutest?! I can see the heart eyes from here! And look at my Soo, all grown up and getting himself a soulmate!,” he gushes, dabbing away an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye.

Chanyeol just grins and slings his arm around the other boy’s shoulders. “Dude, you took your time getting here! But it was worth it, right?” The boy blushes again and Chanyeol laughs. “Jongin, meet Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s best friend. And Kyungsoo, meet my friend, Jongin. I guess you two’ll be getting to know each other a lot better now.”

As Jongin looks at him with a bashful smile and a small wave of his hand, Kyungsoo can’t help but think, this wasn’t embarrassing or humiliating or cheesy at all. For him, this frozen moment in time was just.. _perfect_.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **Note: Okay, I know this is a bit different from the usual soulmate!au fic, and there's tons of questions like, how does this happen? Why? I couldn't shake this idea off, so I hope you read this with an open mind, and enjoyed yourself. Also, Jongin's outfit was inspired by that lovely pink sweater he wore at the airport that made him look so warm and fluffy and soft. *squeals*
> 
> **Unbetaed, so all errors are mine. So if you see any, I'd appreciate it if you point them out. Thanks :)
> 
> **Originally posted on my AFF account.
> 
> **Spazz with me on Tumblr: kaisoohaven / monkeecamsie  
> twitter and aff: monkeecamsie


End file.
